


Betrayed by a Kiss

by buckyismymainman



Series: DC Comics One Shots [23]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, They're all playing laser tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: It’s boys versus girls at a game of laser tag, and you are determined to win.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Reader
Series: DC Comics One Shots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776175
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Betrayed by a Kiss

The laser tag arena had been bought out for several hours by Bruce. It was going to be a day of family bonding he had said. Everyone was excited including you because it was going to be girls versus guys. Selina was leading your team; members included Kori, Stephanie, Barbara, and Cassandra. Bruce was leading the boys; members included Dick, Damian, Jason, Tim, and Duke.

You couldn’t wait to get the game going and see which team would come out victorious. There was a bet going around that the boys would come out on top in the end, but you wanted to beg to differ. You were sure you and your fellow girls would come out on top.

The game started and it was close for the first several rounds. Dick got you out in the first followed by Jason in the second. The boys won the first two rounds with you and the others taking the third and fourth rounds. Going into the fifth round was do or die. You and the girls needed to win in order to have bragging rights for the next several months until the next challenge arose. You and the others couldn’t take it if the boys won and got to lord it over you for a while. That had happened before and it was never fun.

The round started and you managed to get Tim and Duke out, the others however were trickier to find. The boys seemed to be getting cockier though which could work to your advantage.

You ran into Selina as you were making your rounds and she said, “I managed to get Bruce. All that’s left are Damian and Dick.”

You smiled at her, “Leave Damian to me.”

She nodded and headed off to track down Dick. You searched high and low for him, but it seemed he was determined not to let you find him. “Hello beloved,” he said from behind you.

You whirled around and saw him standing there with a smirk on his face. He thought he had you backed into a corner, but two could play at this game. “Damian,” you stalked toward him, your hips swaying slightly, his eyes tracking you as you came closer. “Are you going to shoot me, darling?”

“I’m afraid so, beloved. You and the others put up a valiant effort,” you felt him tense as you ran your hand up his chest and then dragged him closer.

You hummed and looked up at him seductively, “Well if you’re going to betray me, darling, then the least you could do is kiss me as an apology.”

Damian chuckled, “Is this some ploy to distract me?”

“No,” you said innocently, you held him flush against you, your back hitting the wall. “It’s just a little dangerous and kind of exciting, don’t you think?” You kissed his neck, on the spot you knew he loved and you heard his breath hitch. “We’re supposed to be enemies, you’ve tracked me down, and now I’m at your mercy,” you whispered against his ear. “What are you going to do now? Are you gonna kill me or play with me a little longer?” You arched an eyebrow and a smirk forming on your face.

He growled and captured your lips with his. Kissing Damian always ignited a fire inside you, and as exciting as it was to be hiding in a fairly dark corner making out with him, you had a job to do. When you were sure he was fairly distracted you raised your gun and fired. Instantly Damian tensed and pulled away from you, eyes wide with disbelief. “ _Et tu, Brute_?”

You laughed, “Sorry darling, I hate to lose. Have fun explaining to your team that you just lost the game for them.”

You sauntered away from him, an announcement coming on that the girls had won. You heard your teammates cheering and you rushed to celebrate with them. The lights came up and the boys came over to be good sports and congratulate you on your win. You winked at Damian who was still pouting slightly. The boys were already teasing him about giving in so quickly to your seduction.

Selina said she was proud of you, “I would have done the same thing if I had been in your position. He’ll get over it eventually, but you’ll probably have to butter him up some.”

You chuckled, “I’m already prepared for that.”

It took three days for him to forgive you, but he promised not to be so easily distracted next time. You couldn’t wait to see how you would undermine him next time. Damian didn’t forget, but you had a few tricks up your sleeves to be able to get your way.


End file.
